


the palm of a tiny hand

by roseyong



Series: sukhoon parents au [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung is their kid bc yes, Family Fluff, Hyunsuk loves his tiny lil fam so much, Jihoon is an emotional crybaby lol, Kid Fic, Kid Kim Doyoung (TREASURE), M/M, Parenthood, basically this fic is adopted baby dobi and his loving parents sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: “You know,” Hyunsuk starts, lovingly watching as Jihoon runs the pad of his thumb across their son’s chubby cheek, the infant still all red faced and scrunchy eyed from birth, “I think he kinda looks like you.”Or; Hyunsuk and Jihoon become parents.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Series: sukhoon parents au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992856
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	the palm of a tiny hand

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first treasure fic and yeah i made it very soft bc i'm very soft for these 12 boys and their debut :')
> 
> anyhow i hope you enjoy! <3

“You know,” Hyunsuk starts, lovingly watching as Jihoon runs the pad of his thumb across their son’s chubby cheek, the infant still all red faced and scrunchy eyed from birth, “I think he kinda looks like you.”

Jihoon looks up from the bundle cradled in his arms with a snort, simply shaking his head fondly before once again returning his gaze back to the little one that he’s holding. “He’s _adopted_ ‘Suk.” And the elder whines, childishly pouting as Jihoon just laughs, though he soon falls silent when their son begins to fuss, the babe having quite the pair of lungs on him despite being only hours old. 

“Hyunnie-”

Hyunsuk interrupts Jihoon as he takes the now wailing bundle from him, gently shushing their baby boy as he rocks him in a way that he hopes is somewhat soothing, all the while being sure to remember to support the babe’s head just as the numerous parenting books he’d read had instructed. “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay.” Hyunsuk softly croons, “Papa’s got you now, it’s okay my love, you’re okay,” Jihoon feeling his heart swell at Hyunsuk finally being able to refer to himself as _“Papa,”_ swallowing the lump in his throat as he tries his best to discreetly wipe at his eyes, but of course he just has to end up sniffling.

“Hoonie?”

Jihoon curses his emotional ass as he hesitantly turns to face his husband, “Y-Yeah?” He answers shakily, promptly ignoring how Hyunsuk frowns, no doubt having picked up on the younger’s sudden change of mood.

“You okay love?” And Jihoon nods, about to reply with the basic _“Yes of course.”_ when he realizes he can no longer hear the shrill cries of their son, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as a thousand what if’s run through his mind.

“The baby-”

_“Is okay,”_ Hyunsuk reassures, “He’s perfectly okay, see?” Hyunsuk is sure to repeat as he gently places the infant back in his husband’s awaiting arms. Jihoon’s eyes yet again clouding up with tears when their son takes the finger that he offers to him, his grip so strong for someone so impossibly tiny. 

“Mhm,” Jihoon not really trusting himself to speak without he himself crying, clearing his throat as he avoids meeting Hyunsuk’s eyes, “I’m sorry about that,” Jihoon’s cheeks dusted pink as he sniffles again, “I just can’t help but worry—you know?”

“Of course Hoonie,” Hyunsuk murmurs, reaching out to boop their son’s adorable button nose, both men sucking in a breath when the babe’s face scrunches, but he surprisingly doesn’t cry, much to his parents' relief. “...Close call, eh?” Hyunsuk sheepishly jokes, Jihoon only humming a reply as he observes the way their son sleepily blinks up at him, his newborn blue eyes oh so trusting and oh so innocent. Not yet exposed to the harsh realities of the big wide world, their son still wrapped in the safety net of his parents unconditional love, and fuck Jihoon’s tearing up again.

“Love?” Hyunsuk nudges him softly, brows knitted in concern, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jihoon answers, voice thick with emotion, “I’m okay, really, I am.” Which is true, Jihoon’s so happy his heart could burst, his dream of becoming a father finally a reality, all those years spent stuck on waiting list after waiting list now nothing more than a memory of the past.

And it’s clear that Hyunsuk wants to say more on the matter, but thankfully for Jihoon, the older doesn’t press, the younger giggling wetly when Hyunsuk leans over to press a kiss to his temple, murmuring a hushed _“I love you.”_ as he does so.

“I love you too ‘Suk,” Jihoon whispers as not to upset the bundle in his arms, finding himself blushing despite him and Hyunsuk being together since their freshman year of highschool—back when Jihoon still had a mouthful of braces and a killer babyface, and back when poor Hyunsuk was a beanpole severely lacking in the height department, earning him the affectionate nickname of “bean” from his future husband.

“Yeah well I love you more-” Hyunsuk’s playful bantering cut short when the baby lets out a whimper, almost as if he disapproves of his Papa’s words, making Hyunsuk laugh. “Did I hurt your feelings little one? Papa’s sorry, of course he loves you more than he loves your Daddy!”

“Hey!”

“I’m just kidding Hoonie~” Hyunsuk sticking his tongue out with a wink, “But I swear I wasn’t kidding when I said that he looks like you!” And Jihoon just affectionately rolls his eyes at Hyunsuk’s insistence, finding it honestly endearing how he continued to insist that their son resembled him.

“He’s also very, _very_ tiny,” Jihoon points out, smirking upon seeing Hyunsuk deflate, “Kinda reminds me of someone else that I know, hmm?”

“But what we lack in height, we make up for in cuteness!" Hyunsuk beams, knowing full well that he’s won this round, “Don’t we little one?” Making a funny face at their son, which has Jihoon sigh, though there’s no denying the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

  
  


“Yes yes, I suppose that _is_ true,” Jihoon mutters, “Though in all seriousness, our son _desperately_ needs a name, because heaven knows that we can’t keep referring to him as “little one” for forever.” 

“And as much as I hate to admit it, you do have a point.” Hyunsuk agrees, eyes flickering over to their copy of _The Name Book_ resting at the foot of the bed, “Any suggestions?”

“Uhh,” Jihoon pauses while he passes their son over to Hyunsuk, before reaching for the book, hastily flipping through a few pages, “Maybe we could go with Jinyoung?”

“Isn’t that a bit too similar to your name?” Hyunsuk asks, “I wouldn’t be able to call you Ji without confusion as to which Ji I’m referring to.”

“True,” Jihoon silently thankful Hyunsuk shot down the name, for it was far too popular for his tastes, “Then how about Changmin? Choi Changmin has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Hyunsuk wrinkles his nose, “I mean it’s not an ugly name by any means,” Gently bouncing the babe, “I just feel that it doesn’t fit him. You know?.”

Jihoon sighs, though even he too has to agree, “Yeah, you’re right,” Humming as he tries and fails to stifle a yawn, something which doesn’t go unnoticed by the elder. Hyunsuk wordlessly scooting closer to Jihoon, allowing for Jihoon to lay his head on Hyunsuk’s shoulder. A silent gesture that expressed Hyunsuk’s love so simply, a warm feeling washing over Jihoon’s exhausted frame as the shorter does so. _Reminds me of our high school days, when we’d eat lunch on the rooftop and watch for clouds shaped like sea animals...._

“Doyoung.”

“Huh?” The comfortable silence that had fallen over them now broken, Jihoon rubbing tiredly at his eyes, his voice a low whisper.

“We should name him Doyoung.” Hyunsuk repeats, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Choi Doyoung—we should name our son Choi Doyoung.”

“Choi Doyoung,” Jihoon echoes, trying the name out himself, “Where’d you come up with that one?”

Hyunsuk shrugs, “I honestly don’t know, but that doesn’t matter because it _suits_ him.” Jihoon purses his lips, but he doesn’t disagree, and apparently Doyoung doesn’t either, the newborn letting out the tiniest gurgle of approval. “See! Even little Doyoung likes his name!” Hyunsuk's stupidly wide grin made Jihoon’s heart flutter, the new father beyond embarrassed that his cheeks were heating up too.

“I...I,” Jihoon stutters, shooting Hyunsuk a withering glare when he laughs, “Shut up! We need to focus here!” And Hyunsuk pouts, poking at Jihoon’s flushed cheek with a whine.

“So we’re not naming him Doyoung then?” Jihoon cradling Doyoung (yes, he is calling their son Doyoung, and yes, that may not even be Doyoung’s finalized name but fuck it, he’s running on two hours of sleep and a cup of shitty watered down hospital coffee) close to his chest, before he swats Hyunsuk’s hand away, mumbling something about how Hyunsuk’s lucky that he’s currently holding Doyoung or else he’d have pinched him for that.

“We literally have only looked at two out of the 10,00 names that this book contains, so no, we most certainly are _not.”_

“But Doyoung likes his name!” Hyunsuk protests, “Isn’t that right Doyoung? You like the name that Papa chose for you—don’t you baby?”

“He’s a newborn you dolt, he can’t have a say in choosing his own name!”

“Okay, that’s true, but Doyoung likes his name!”

“He does not!”

“Yes he does!”

“No, he-” Doyoung’s sharp cry shutting both Hyunsuk and Jihoon up immediately, Jihoon quick to start bouncing him in hopes of calming him down, but to no avail, with Doyoung’s cries seemingly only increasing in volume with each passing minute. Jihoon trying his hardest not to panic as he tries to soothe the babe, Doyoung’s sobs tugging at his heartstrings.

“I’ll take him-”

“No, I got this,” Jihoon assures, pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead as he continues rocking him, “Shh, it’s okay Doyoungie, it’s okay baby,” The name slipping out without a second thought, Hyunsuk smiling so hard that Jihoon has to wonder if it hurts. And sure enough, as if hearing his name has some sort of unexplained effect, Doyoung’s tears slowly but surely come to a stop, leaving Jihoon to brace himself for the inevitable question that’s sure to come. _Yes, you were right Hyunsuk, and yes, I am indeed boo boo the fool here._

“...So, Doyoung it is?” The _“I told you so”_ tone to Hyunsuk’s voice making Jihoon’s eye twitch, because yeah, the name had kind of grown on him, even if Jihoon would rather die than admit it.

Jihoon sighs, before looking down at Doyoung’s (albeit tear-streaked) cherubic little face, “Choi Doyoung it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> baby doyoung baby doyoung BABY DOYOUNG! ＼(＾▽＾)／♡
> 
> edit: maybe i'll write more in this universe, but idk if enough ppl are interested ^^;
> 
> twt: @catboyharuto


End file.
